Ok Gina!
by Madame Pince
Summary: Ok, esse nome foi pura falta de imaginação...
1. Default Chapter

****

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling, Warner e blá,blá,blá...mas todo mundo sabe disso então não sei pq agente tem que escrever isso aqui.

**N/A:**Apesar de não parecer nesse primeiro capítulo, essa é uma fic D/G.Mas não vai ser daquelas fics q o Harry faz alguma coisa com a Gina ai ela acaba com o Draco.E nem vai ser daquelas que ela era loucamente apaixonada pelo Harry aí o Draco aparece e muda tudo... Eu **amo** o Harry e sou incapaz de fazer ele de outro jeito, se não lindo, gentil, sincero, confiante, charmoso, divertido...em fim! O homem perfeito(q não existe!) que todas as mulheres pediram a Deus!E tambem, um pouco revoltado, pq perfeito demais enjoa ,né?Então, vai ser muito dificil pra Gina decidir o que ela quer...

**Ok Gina!**

"Uau!" Gina pensava deitada na sua cama, na Toca, em como esse ano tinha sido o mais estranho da sua vida.Mal sabia ela que viriam outros muito piores...

**_Um ano antes_**

-Gina!- Harry chamava ao lado de fora do seu quarto.

-Entra Harry!- falou

-Ok!- falou abrindo a porta - Sua mãe ta chamando, só falta você._Pra variar_!- acrescentou divertido

-Hey!- reclamou – O que você esta querendo insinuar?

-O que você acha?

-Humpft!Eu nem me atraso tanto assim!

-Não.- concordou sério – Só de vez em quando!

-Sai daqui!- jogou uma almofada nele

-To saindo, to saindo.- levantou as mãos em sinal de rendimento

Ela sorriu quando ele fechou a porta.Ele sempre fazia ela até a porta e chamou por ele.

-Que foi?!- gritou do inicio da escada

-Me ajuda com as malas?

-Claro.- respondeu com aquele sorriso.Foi inevitável não sorrir também.- Como você consegue levar tanta coisa?Tem mais malas do que eu e o Rony juntos! – Disse enquanto pegava duas malas grandes e bem pesadas e, Gina uma menor.

-Não exagere!- falou Gina com calma - É uma de roupas, uma de sapatos e outra com o resto.Ah espere! – falou abrindo o armário e pegando outra mala - Quase me esqueço dos materiais!

Harry olhou estupefato._Quatro _malas!Mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

Os dois desceram a escada em silencio.Quando chegaram ao carro – do ministério – Rony, exclamou sarcasticamente:

-Já?

Gina lançou a ele apenas um olhar de discordância.Harry riu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Já fazia duas horas que o Expresso partira.Rony e Mione tinham acabado de sair para a reunião dos monitores.Agora estavam apenas ela e Harry na cabine.

-Como se sente viajando pela última vez no expresso de Hogwarts?- Gina perguntou como se fosse uma repórter.O que lembrou a Harry Rita Skeeter.

Ele olhou desconfiado por um tempo, antes de responder.Andava meio paranóico com entrevistas desde o quinto ano.

-Não sei.

Gina o olhou estranhamente.

-Harry, por favor! – exclamou – Eu fiz de propósito!Uma brincadeira! Ou você acha que Rita Skeeter entrou no meu corpo? – completou sarcástica.

Os pensamentos dele ditos em voz alta ficavam realmente ridículos. Repreendeu-se por ser tão paranóico.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele realmente achara.

-Você achou!- acusou Gina – Harry, você tem realmente que parar com isso – começou em tom de discurso – Não, porque, você sabe, não se pode viver assim e...

Ninguém nunca soube como terminaria.Harry calou-a com um beijo.

Um leve e suave beijo.Ele apenas tocou seus lábios, mas conseguiu o que queria.Ela ficou tão surpresa, que parou de falar.Ele sorriu satisfeito.

Depois de um tempo ela falou, ou tentou falar:

-O...o que...digo, por que... que...você...você fez isso?- perguntou completamente atrapalhada.

-O beijo?- perguntou indiferente

-Não.- falou sarcástica e completamente recuperada – A cicatriz na sua testa!

Harry riu.E por mais que tentasse ficar séria, ela também.

-Pra você parar de falar.- respondeu casual

Ela olhou-o incrédula.

-É que quando você resolve dar uma de Hermione, você começa a falar e falar e...

-E aí você me beija?- completou irritada.

-É. - respondeu – Você fica tão linda irritadinha, que eu não resisti...- falou sarcástico.

-Pois eu não gostei!- protestou irritada

-Duvido.

-Como alguém consegue ser tão convencido? - perguntou indignada - Quero ele de volta!

-Ele quem? - perguntou confuso

-O beijo! – respondeu como se fosse obvio

-Ahn...- falou com um sorriso entre satisfeito e malicioso – sabia que você tinha gostado!

Então ela o beijou e, dessa vez, não foi um beijo suave.Foi muito mais intenso.Foi...quase perfeito.Ela sentia que ia derreter de tão inebriada que estava.A língua dele roçando na sua era a melhor sensação do mundo!O perfume dele era...Nossa!As mãos dele em sua cintura, escapando por baixo da blusa provocavam sensações que ela nunca sentira com ninguém antes.Não tinha mais nada em sua cabeça. Parecia que estava flutuando...quando a porta da cabine abriu.

Draco Malfoy ficou parado um segundo olhando-os antes de falar.

Harry e Gina também o encaravam quietos.Gina estava da cor de seus cabelos.

-Sabe Potter – começou – você até que tem bom gosto. – disse olhando malicioso pra Gina, como se a analisasse – Se não fosse uma Weasley até que eu podia...

Poft!

Harry finalmente reagira e dera um soco em Malfoy.

-_Nunca _se dirija a Gina dessa maneira. Aliais, não se dirija de maneira nenhuma.- completou com desdém.

-Que heróico!O Potter defendendo a namoradinha! – falou irônico

Poft!Outro soco.

-Chega Harry! – Gina gritou – Ele não vale a pena.

Malfoy olhou-a com ódio._Ninguém_ falava que um Malfoy não valia a pena.Muito menos uma _Weasley_.Levantou, lançou um ultimo olhar a ela.

-Sei de alguém que vai gostar de saber disso.- falou com um sorriso venenoso – Avisei que _voc_ não valia a pena.

E saiu.Mas nenhum dos dois parou pra pensar de quem que ele estava falando.

-Estranho o Malfoy estar sozinho. – observou Harry – Onde estávamos mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo

Gina, pra variar, sorriu também. Os dois estavam de pé agora.Ele is se aproximando, Gina olhava nos olhos, que, ela acreditava ser, os mais lindos do mundo.Ele se inclinou e...aquele beijo nunca aconteceu.A porta da cabine abriu novamente.Eram Rony e Mione dessa vez.

Eles ficaram olhando um para os outros.Rony sorriu.

-A Gininha finalmente achou alguém que preste, ou foi impressão minha?

Harry sorriu e abriu a boca pra falar, mas Gina o interrompeu antes que começasse.

-Não é nada disso Rony! – falou irritada – Esqueceu que eu ainda to namorando o Blaise?

_Blaise!Era dele que Malfoy tava falando!_

Rony fechou a cara. Harry também. Hermione demonstrou desaprovação.Parece que até ela tinha esquecido desse detalhe. A porta da cabine só não abriu dessa vez, porque ainda não tinha sido fechada.Blaise Zabine estava parado a porta.

_Será que Malfoy já contou a ele?_

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou percebendo o clima e vendo sua namorada estava ao lado do Potter.

-Nada.- respondeu o mais inocente que pode. – Tudo bem? – sorriu indo até ele.

-Não estava até encontrar você. – falou abraçando-a pela cintura esquecendo de repreende-la por estar perto do Potter.

_Ele não sabe ainda!-_Pensou aliviada.

-Então agora tá?- perguntou

-Vou ficar ainda melhor quando ficarmos sozinhos... – respondeu puxando-a mais pra perto e beijando-a de leve.

Gina olhou temerosa pra trás e viu os três a observando.Três expressões diferentes.Rony, furioso.Mione, desaprovadora e Harry... decepcionado.Era a primeira vez que se afastava de Harry sem sorrir. E a sensação não era nada boa...

**N/A:**Agora que vocês leram, deixem REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Devo postar o próximo cap. semana que vem, mas vocês podiam ser bonzinhos e deixarem reviews, né?Ajuda muito...


	2. Cap2 Afinal, ela vale a pena?

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling, Warner e blá,blá,blá...mas todo mundo sabe disso então não sei pq agente tem que escrever isso aqui.

**N/A:**Aqui tá o segundo cap. da fic!Espero que gostem!!!

**Cap. 2- Afinal, ela vale a pena?**

Ele estava sentado á mesa da sonserina pensando em como aquela Weasley era ela ousava falar que ele não valia a pena?Mas ele ia se vingar...E ia começar contando a Blaise do beijo que ela tava dando no Potter quando ele entrou naquela cabine!

Quando Blaise contou que estava namorando uma weasley, a primeira reação dele foi achar que era uma brincadeira de Blaise pra irritar ele.Blaise adorava fazer coisas do tipo.A segunda reação foi quando se deu conta de que era verdade.Ele perguntou se Blaise estava se sentindo bem, e começou a falar que ele estava louco e tinha que ser internado e o lembrou que ela era uma grifinória e ainda por cima uma weasley e, Weasleys não namoravam sonserinos, muito menos melhor amigo de Malfoys. Mas a terceira foi quando ele realmente se deu conta de que era verdade.Assimilou realmente o que Blaise tinha dito.Então, a curiosidade falou mais alta e ele fez a seguinte pergunta:

-O que você viu nela?

-Draco, acho que você nunca olhou realmente pra ela.- começou Blaise respondendo – Se tivesse olhado veria que ela é uma das meninas mais lindas de Hogwarts.Mas não é só isso.- acrescentou – Ela é...Perfeita.O jeito dela é delicado e o perfume dela é completamente inebriante e gostoso, e te faz deseja-la.Os lábios dela são lindos e macios...Ela foi o meu melhor beijo até hoje.- afirmou – E a pele dela!Nossa é a pele mais macia que eu já vi na vida!Parece de seda.E ela é completamente charmosa e, eu não sei mais como explicar. Só estando completamente apaixonado por ela como eu estou pra saber.Não sei como aconteceu, mas...Não consigo evitar.

Draco nunca esperava uma resposta tão grande e completa como aquela.Era uma pergunta simples.Esperava uma resposta simples.Estava sem reação.Será que ele estava falando mesmo da Weasley?Era impossível.Ele descrevera a garota perfeita, e uma Weasley com certeza não era perfeita!E era mesmo o Blaise que estava falando?Ele por um segundo, ficou realmente na duvida se era o seu melhor amigo que estava ali.Nunca imaginara Blaise falando coisas do tipo.Muito menos de uma Weasley!Aquela situação não parecia possível.Simplesmente não parecia.Blaise nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém antes.Pelo contrario.Usava todos as meninas possíveis, abusando da sua ele.- observou – Se sentiu meio enjoado vendo Blaise falar daquela forma.Ele tinha virado um todos os que se apaixonam viram.Por isso ele nunca iria se apaixonar.

-Blaise!-gritou Draco derrepente depois de um minuto de silencio entre os dois-Cai na real!Uma _Weasley_! Você vai terminar tudo isso agora mesmo!Não vou deixar você se transformar _nisso_! – completou com desdém.

-Quer saber Draco?- perguntou – Eu gosto no que eu me transformei.Eu não mudei!Só que agora eu to apaixonado, e a sensação é muito boa!

-Blaise acorda!- gritou quase desesperado. Estava perdendo seu amigo.

-E sabe o que mais me encanta nela? – perguntou. Draco derrotado fez uma expressão insinuando que continuasse. – Ela não é como as outras.Ela não fica comigo por eu ser popular.Ela não cede a todos os meus caprichos.Ela é incrivelmente provocante e inocente ao mesmo tempo. Ela é respeitável.Não é como as que eu estou acostumado.

-Você vai se arrepender um dia.Vai se decepcionar quando descobrir que a Weasley não é isso tudo que você esta pensando.- Draco falou já calmo –Vai descobrir que ela não vale a pena.Só não me peça pra apoiar isso.

E agora Blaise veria que ele estava certo.Ela não valia a pena.Se fosse respeitável como Blaise tinha dito, não estaria beijando o Potter enquanto estava namorando ele.Agora ele provaria quem ela era e, Blaise estaria liberto dessa garota.Voltaria a ser o mesmo de sempre.E ainda conseguiria irritar a weasley.Mas não pararia por ai, é claro.Ele já estava arquitetando o plano em sua cabeça...

Provaria a ela que valia a pena, isso era certo. – Pensava com aquele sorriso maldoso que só ele sabia dar

-Draco.- alguém sentava ao seu lado

-Oi.- cumprimentou Malfoy – Resolveu largar finalmente da sua namoradinha? – perguntou sarcástico

-Ela tinha que ir pra mesa dela.- falou com o semblante meio triste

-Você queria que ela viesse pra cá com você?- perguntou irônico. Ao ver que Blaise cogitara essa possibilidade ele completou – Você enlouqueceu.Tenho que te contar uma coisa urgente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Gi! – ela ouvia uma voz longe chamá-la – Gina acorda! – espera, não era só uma voz.Era uma voz conhecida...- Gina eu preciso falar com você! - Blaise? -Gina, anda, não podem me ver aqui! – Era Blaise! Falava num sussurro irritado, mas...

-Não podem mesmo!- falou abrindo os olhos já meio irritada – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu! – a cara dele não estava nada boa e, conhecendo seu namorado...- O Draco me contou uma coisa sobre você...- começou venenoso – E o Potter! – completou transbordando de raiva.

"Ok, Gina! Calma, respira... pense! Ele não vai desconfiar do melhor amigo. Droga de melhor amigo ele foi arrumar! Logo o Malfoy! Não ia mesmo! Pára de olhar pra mim Blaise! Eu to encrencada! E o Harry também! Já sei!".

-Sai _agora _daqui Blaise!- mandou irritada – Como você entrou aqui afinal?

-Não importa Gina! – começou firme – E eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me explicar essa historia _muito bem_!

-Pois se você quer ouvir alguma explicação, vai ter que ouvir mais tarde! – retrucou – Você esta no dormitório feminino do sexto ano!Da _Grifinória_!Já pensou no que vai acontecer se alguém te vir aqui?

-Já! – respondeu seco – E estou pouco me importando! Só quero saber o que você estava fazendo com o _Potter_!

-O Malfoy não te contou? – perguntou irônica, sem pensar.estava com muita raiva.Ele olhava incrédulo.

-Você admite?

-Olha Blaise. – começou mais calma e suspirou – Mais tarde agente conversa, ok? – completou cansada

-Tudo bem Gina.Mas você vai ter que me explicar essa historia!

Em seguida pegou uma pena de prata que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de Gina e sumiu.

"Como ele conseguiu uma chave de portal?".

Perguntou-se, mas logo afastou esse pensamento.Tinha coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar.O seu dia não tinha começado nada bem.

Aliais, essa volta a Hogwarts não foi das melhores...

Levantou-se com preguiça, pegou seu uniforme e rumou para o banheiro.Quem sabe um belo banho quente não melhorava as coisas?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tinha realmente se sentido melhor depois daquele banho.Mas isso durou muito pouco, pois assim que começou a descer as escadas para o salão comunal deu de cara com Harry.Os dois se olharam sem falar nada e continuaram descendo.Quando já estavam sentando nos sofás em frente à lareira, ele finalmente falou.

-Porque acordou tão cedo? – perguntou

-Me acordaram.- respondeu casual – E você?

-Não consegui dormir direito. – respondeu seco

Ela estava odiando aquilo tudo!Harry falando daquele jeito com ela, Blaise tendo ataque de ciúmes, ta ele ate tinha razão, mas não importa e Malfoy conseguindo o que queria.

E ela quase perguntara por que ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito, mas alguma coisa dizendo que ela não gostaria de saber a resposta a fez mudar de idéia.

-Vou descer para dar uma volta, quer ir comigo?- perguntou

-Não, vou esperar o Rony.- respondeu

-Tchau então.- falou e aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas parou e os dois se encararam apreensivos por um segundo, antes de ela fazê-lo.

-Srta. Weasley!- repreendia a prof. Macgonagal – Quer prestar pelo menos um pouco de atenção a aula?Espero sinceramente que se saia bem nos NOM's! – completou balançando a cabeça

-Desculpe professora.- respondeu sem graça.

E lá estava ela na quarta aula do dia pensando no que tinha acontecido de manhã.Vários pensamentos, nenhum pergaminho com a matéria.

Estava tentando achar o que falar pra Blaise, mas ate agora não tivera sucesso.E estava realmente surpresa por ele não a ter procurado até agora.Não tinha nem tomado café e nem almoçado para não encontrar ele e, ele não aparecera esperando por ela depois de nenhuma aula.Isso era estranho.Mesmo sem motivo ele sempre aparecia depois de alguma.

-Srta. Weasley!

-Desculpe professora! – falou e, olhando em volta não viu ninguém nas carteiras.

-O sinal já tocou srta. Weasley.Quer ficar para a próxima aula, já que não aproveitou nada dessa? – falou sarcasticamente.

Gina sorriu sem graça, juntou seu material e saiu da sala.Parou estática e uma expressão temerosa tomou conta de seu rosto.

Blaise.Tava demorando...

Lá estava ele encostado na parede de braços cruzados olhando para ela.

-Blaise! – sorriu e se aproximou

-Gina, não.- falou sério, quando ela irá lhe beijar.

Gina ficou séria também e olhou nos olhos falaria para ele?

Ela fora tão idiota!É claro que ele não perdoaria.Terminaria tudo com ela.

-Pelo jeito é verdade o que o Draco me disse. – Falou sem mudar a expressão. Não estava irritado, não estava frio, não estava desaprovador, estava apenas sério.

Gina hesitou por um momento e falou:

-É. Olha Blaise...- começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida.

-Gina eu não quero ouvir.- falou simplesmente.- Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu.- agora estava visivelmente decepcionado – Eu realmente pensei que você tinha esquecido o Potter.

Gina olhou incrédula.Então ele estava achando que...por que todos achavam isso?!

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?!- gritou irritada.

-Ah deixa-me ver...- se fez de pensativo – Ah!Já sei!Você estava _beijando _ele! – agora estava definitivamente irritado.

-Eu _não_ sou apaixonada pelo Harry! – falou sinceramente.

-Então é pior ainda! – começou irritado – Você estava beijando ele só de sacanagem!

-Não fale assim comigo! – gritou em resposta – Você _não_ esta falando com uma de suas ex-namoradas!

-Pelo jeito vai ser em breve! – declarou – Por que foi então Gina? – perguntou cansado – Por que você o beijou?

A resposta não veio.

-O Malfoy tinha razão. – declarou triste – Eu realmente me decepcionei com você.Achei que você era diferente. – Acrescentou decepcionado.

-Blaise não faz isso...- pediu já com lagrimas escorrendo no rosto.

-Não fui eu quem fez Gina.Foi você. – falou e virou-se, andando em direção as escadas.

"Droga! Que merda de dia!"

Ela de ontem pra hoje tinha conseguido decepcionar duas das pessoa que ela mais gostava.O que ela estava fazendo...

-E então Weasley, - ouviu uma voz arrastada – Parece que não sou só eu que acho que você não vale a pena agora.

-Malfoy, me faz um favor? – perguntou limpando as lagrimas

-Não faço favor a Weasleys.- falou antes que ela continuasse.

-Ok, então eu mesma faço um favor a nós dois.Mantendo a maior distancia possível. – completou começando a andar.

-É tão insuportável assim ficar perto de mim Weasley? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico

-É. - Gina falou ainda de costas.Virou-se e começou a andar de novo na direção dele. – O que você esta querendo Malfoy?- perguntou com dentes semicerrados.

-O que você acha? – perguntou imediatamente

-Quer saber o que eu acho? – perguntou sorrindo sarcástica, já muito irritada.

Ele continuou sorrindo ironicamente e fez um aceno positivo.

-"timo! – começou – Eu acho que você é um completo idiota, que Blaise é mais ainda por andar com você, que você é um péssimo amigo também, já que não percebe que Blaise ta feliz comigo e tenta separar agente!Que você é um egoísta infeliz que gosta de estragar a vida dos outros!Que você não percebeu ainda a besteira que fez!Mas, também, você não liga mesmo, não é?- fez uma pausa para respirar e, Draco não ousou falar nada. – Eu acho que eu to ficando maluca, que eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, falando tudo isso com a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo! – seu tom era desesperado e lagrimas recomeçavam a brotar em seus olhos. – Eu acho que eu poderia matar qualquer pessoa que aparecesse na minha frente agora, de tanta raiva que eu to do mundo!Ah!Isso inclui você! – falou apontando pra ele.Draco já olhava com medo.Aquela era mesmo a Weasley? – E eu acho que não fazia idéia que gostava tanto dele... – começou a chorar e se jogou no pescoço de Draco.

Ele arregalou os olhos sem reação por alguns segundos.

-Weasley eu não sou o Potter! – falou desajeitado, sem afasta-la –Agora não esta mais com o Blaise, pode ir correndo pra _ele_!- completou com desdém.

Gina se afastou limpando novamente as lagrimas.

-Quer saber? – falou firme – É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! Não é isso que vocês querem?Que eu vá correndo para o _Potter_!- falou sarcasticamente – Que você estejam certos?Dois idiotas!Mas não é uma má idéia...

Nem esperou ele ter alguma reação e saiu andando.

**N/A:** A Gina é muito impulsiva né?E nem sabe direito o quer...a situação vai se complicar ainda mais!Em vez de Blaise e Harry, agora vão ser Blaise, Harry e Draco!Ela vai enlouquecer!Continuem lendo...muitas coisas vão acontecer nessa historia...

Ah!Eu vou contar o ano todo até chegar onde a fic começou tá?Só pra nao confundirem...

Po, queria agradecer a **Biba Evans**, **Ellen-Potter** e a **Livia Black** por terem comentado na fic!Adorei os coments de vocês!Espero que continuem lendo!

Bjaum


End file.
